


A Hive of Kittens

by i8planets



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canon typically violence, DC comics - Freeform, Super Heros, Teen Titans - Freeform, Villains, hopfully funnyish, idk how to write good tags, oh well, some language but nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i8planets/pseuds/i8planets
Summary: Set after 'titans together' the Hive five are stuck in a prison full of villains who hate them, wheil dealing with the betrayal of one of there own. But when a new criminal joins the Hive, things start to get interesting.Soon Jinx is going to find out the hard way leaving the Hive is a lot harder than joining.This fic is on hold until i can figure out how to end it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story so I hope you like it!  
> I don't ow. Teen titans or the characters or anything, (if I did we'd have a sixth season and teen titans go would die a firey death! (That was aggressive sorry))  
> Anyway, enjoy!

“I still can't believe it!” Billy said  
“Ah’ don't believe it either Billy!” Billy replied to himself.  
Billy numerous could create clones of but since the inhibitor collars were activated he wasn't able to duplicate. The rest of the remaining four Hive members suspected he was going threw some separation anxiety.  
Normally, the Hive would have just been sent to the jump city juvenile delinquents prison, but since throwing their lot in with the brotherhood of evil, they were playing in the big leagues. And big leagues ment big punishment! Belle reve penitentiary was the maximum security provision for super powered individuals, and that's where the Hive found themselves serving life sentences for all their crimes.

“QUITE your winning! Ya bunch of nite picking gutter trash!” Without his tech, Gizmo was just a kid, a foul mouthed kid sure, but he was still the youngest criminal ever to be sent to Belle reve. 

None of the Hive was taking this particular defeat very well, mostly because it came partially at the hands of one of their own.  
Jinx had betrayed them. She left them to be with kid flash and had ‘turned good’! 

Billy was arguing with himself in the corner, on the opposite side of the cell, Seemore was curled up against Kyd wykkyd. Kyd was mute and without his helmet Seemore was practically blind. They made quite a pair. Mammoth was taking it the hardest, Jinx had been like another sister to him, and now just like his other sister, she was gone.

“Will you crud heads stop moping around and help me come up with an escape plan?!”  
“What's the point? We're never going to get out!” Said Seemore.  
“It can't be any worse than stayin’ here!” Billy said.  
“Billy's right! There'll only go beaten’ us up more if we stay here!” Agreed Billy.

Since jinx had played a part in the defeat of the brotherhood the villains took to taking their anger out on the Hive.  
Even though the warden had sectioned off a wing for the younger crooks, it didn't make much of a difference. Johnny Rancid had made it his personal mission to make there lives a living hell. He wouldn't normally be a match for the Hive but with mammoth too depressed to fight and Seemore and Kyd blind as a bat and defe as a post, it left only Billy and Gizmo with any fighting chance.  
Suffice to say, Johnny won every time.

“Aw’ who are we kiddin’? Even if we do get out, we got no leader, we got no base and we've got no chance.”

To the surprise of all, mammoth stood and spoke, “We whooped the Titans ass and kicked them out of there crummy tower when there was only three of us! Maybe we got busted, big deal! We're the Hive five! We're bigger, badder and better than any of the two bit crooks in this wing!” His speech was definitely inspiring his team he could see it in there eyes. “Maybe we don't have a leader but this whole prison is full of teen criminals who would jump at the chance to join our ranks! So you know what we're going to do? Tomorrow at lunch we're going to march up to Johnny Rancid and show him what happens when you mess with the Hive!”  
“YEAH!!” They all cheered (except for Kyd, who gave a thumbs up.)


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hive confront Johnny Rancid and get a new member.

The Junior criminals filled in to the main courtyard. On the other side of the glass wall, the adult villains were already milling about. Normally Belle reve had different wings for boys and for girls but with the sudden influx of villains, the layout had been changed.   
Once everyone was settled they heard an earth shattering bang as the Hive five strutted into the courtyard.  
They marched right over to Johnny Rancid.

“Well, looks like you punks are ready to get another beating! You came to the right place! Johnny Rancids gonna make you wish never left your cell!”  
Mammoth picked up Johnny by the collar and lifted him up to so they were at eye level.

“And Mammoths gonna make you cry like a wimp!” And the giant teen threw Johnny against the glass wall with all the strength he still had with the collar on, which was considerable. Johnny was shocked and struggled to get up at first but once he regained his composure, he changed at the Hive.  
He ran straight at them but Billy sidestepped and tripped Johnny so he face planted into the floor. By now a very large crowd had gathered to watched the fight, even the adult villains from the other side of the wall were coming to see what was going on. All eyes were on the Hive.  
Johnny stood up just to get Kyd wykkyd's boot to his face.   
Seemore launched Gizmo into the air and he landed on Johnny's back and proceeded to pound Johnny's head with his fists. Finally Mammoth yanked Jonny’s underwear over his head and drop kicked him halfway across the courtyard.

“Lessen up jerks and lessen good! We're the Hive Five and we're done being your punching bag! If you’d like to try your might against ours, feel free to join Johnny in the losers pile!” Mammoth bellowed.

“Lucky for you pit sniffers we have an opening, so if any of you gutter trash are interested, come talk to us! If we think you can be useful to us, we’ll consider it, if not, well just ask Johnny!” Gizmo laughed and gestured to the broken and defeated Rancid crumpled in the corner.   
The Hive having made their point, turned and marched out of the courtyard in perfect unison.

When they got back to their cell the team collectively let out a huge sigh.

“Hoo wee! That felt good! We sure showed him right Billy? Asked Billy.

“Sure did Billy!”

“Yeah man, I don't think Johnny will be messing with us anytime soon!” Seemore said, and tried to high five Kyd but ended up slapping him instead. “Sorry kyd!”

 

After that, all the other villains gave them a wide berth, not wanting to suffer Johnny's fate. So far no one had taken them up on their offer. Not until one day in the cafeteria when someone did.  
Kitten marched up to the Hives table at lunch. Hands on her hips and cocky as ever. 

“Helloooo Hive! My name is Kitten but let's be honest, you already knew that. I'm here too become your new leader!”

“Leader!?! We never said anything about becoming the leader!” Said Gizmo.

“I Naturally assumed that since your leader was a traitor, you'd be in the market for a new one!”

“Even if we were, why would we want you? You're just a snot nosed brat in a pink dress! You can't do squat!”

“No, I'm an incredibly beautiful and fashionable brat with a laser whip and,” Kitten leaned in close and whispered, “a way to get out of this place!”

“No way!”said Billy.

“Way!”

“How?” Asked Seemore.

“Well, I'm not telling! If I tell you, you might tell the warden! Sorry, I only break teammates out of jail!”

“Could you give us a minute?” Seemore asked and when Kitten nodded, the Hive five huddled up to discuss her offer.

“What should we do?” Asked Billy.

“That girl is useless! She doesn't even have any powers!” Gizmo said.

“Sure is mighty purdy though!” 

“What do you think Mammoth? Your kinda the de facto leader right now.”

“I think if she can get us out’a Belle reve we should do what she asks. Once we're out we can dump her anytime, but the closer we are to freedom, the closer we get to Jinx!”

“Wait, why would we need to get close to Jinx? She left us for kid flash, remember?”

Trust me, thought Mammoth, I remember. It was one of the worst moment of his life, second only to losing his real sister. Jinx was one of the first members of the Hive five, back when it was only them and Gizmo. Mammoth didn't really want to believe she would betray him, so he simply didn't. He had convinced himself that she must be undercover somehow, only pretending to be good. He hadn't told the team yet because he wanted to be sure before he got there hopes up.

“I'll tell ya later.”

They unhuddled and turned back to Kitten, who was picking at her nails in utter boredom. 

“Fine, you can join. Now what's your escape plan?”

“Let's just say I have a friend in a high place!” Kitten said mischievously and as if on queue, 

CRASH!!! 

“And here she is now! Gentlemen and, whatever Gizmo is,” “Hey!” “Let me introduce, Blackfire of Tamaran!” 

The Tamaranian had crashed a hole in the roof and was currently dodging the blasts of the security guards. She landed next to the group.

“Hi ya, K! How's it going, hon?”   
“Much better now! Hurry and get these icky collars off!” Kitten said to Blackfire.  
While she did that, the Hive just stood there, dumbfounded. How did Kitten know an alien and why does she look like an evil version of that Titan Starfire? They even have similar names!  
With their collars no longer suppressing there powers, the Hive started to help Blackfire with fighting off the guards, whose numbers were rapidly swelling.

“Now would be a really great time to teleport us Ky-” Gizmo stopped when he noticed Kyd was missing. 

“Does Anyone know where Kyd went?” 

“Nope.” 

Suddenly Kyd wykkyd reappeared with the teams and kittens gear in toe. 

“Alright! My stuff!” Gizmo cried.

Billy and a group of about five other Billy's were hugging while another seven Billy's helped fight the guards. 

“Oh man! I can see again! Thanks Kyd!” Seemore said as he adjusted his helmet and set it to laser mode to help in the battle.

“The titans will probably be showing up soon!” Kitten called out to the team, “and as much as I want to get another swing at Robbie-poo, I d think this is the best time!” She said and whipped a row of guards. 

“The cats right! We'd better scram! Now Wykkyd!” 

Kyd Wykkyd's cloak enveloped the villains and whisked them far away from Belle reve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, constructive criticism or regular criticism is always welcome!


	3. Charpter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hive face off against the titans.

“Oh yeah, kitten and I go way back! I met her in a club on my first visit to earth, and we hit it off!” Blackfire was explaining. “We exchanged some tech so we could video chat and ended up talking every week. But when K didn't answer for our call, I started to worry. Then I remembered her saying her dad was making her join some ‘legion of doom’ or whatever and some big plan was going down soon, and guessed it must have gone south.” 

“Hey, here's a question,” Gizmo said “wHY THE FRIK FRACK DO YOU LOOK LIKE A GOTH STARFIRE?!!!??”

“Oh she's my sister.” Blackfire replied with a shrug.

“WHAT?!?” Was the collective response from the Hive.

“Don't you have sisters on this planet? Well, it's when your parents mate twice-”

“We know what sisters are.” Growled Mammoth. The rest of the Hive eyed him warily. They didn't know his whole backstory but had pieced together over the years that it wasn't pretty.

“Well that's good then, anyway Star is my younger sister. I'm sure we interact like most sisters, I tried to get her thrown in jail in my place, she sent me to prison, I broke out and became dictator of our entire planet, she sends me to prison again, the usual.” Blackfire shrugged. 

After fleeing Belle reve the Hive and blackfire had needed a place to go and after much deliberation they decided on kittens house. It was a funny sight, the six super criminals all sitting in kittens bedroom where everything from the floor to the ceiling was pink.

Kyd singed something to Seemore who translated, “He wants to know when Kittens coming back and we can leave, because if he stays in here any longer he thinks he might vomit.”

“No need to worry, though I am touched by your concern!” Kitten said as she sauntered into the room. 

“Where have you been?” Asked Billy.

“Yeah!” Agreed another one.

“Where?” Added a third.

“Oh just checking some of daddy's perimeter scanners, the titans are heading our way so we'll need to move.”

“I told you grut munchers they'd look here!”

“Yeah, but once they check and find no one here, they'll forget about it!” Kitten said confidently, “then we come back and have no problem! Yes I know, I am a genius! You may now applaud!”

“Whether or not you're a genius remains to be seen.” Blackfire said and poked her friend in the ribs. “Did you find out what happened once we left Bell reve? Did anyone else get out?” 

“No, sadly, everyone else is still stuck in that awful prison.”

“Figgin’ Titans!” Gizmo cursed.

“Oh no, it wasn't the Titans! From what I heard, the whole justice league showed up at the prison!”

“Ok wow, we have to fight the justice league now? I did not sign up for that!” Said Seemore.

“Me neither!” Agreed Billy.

“Don't worry, that's when the story gets really good! Apparently, the Titans have some beef with the JL, some kind of ‘we can take care of ourselves’ type deal, and Robbie-poo actually told the actual Batman that we're Titans villains and they can get us without the JL’s help thankyouverymuch! Can you believe it?”

They honestly couldn't. 

Somehow the Hive had managed to become important enough to warrant the justice league but without needing to fight the JL! Best of both worlds.

“I'm telling you, we lucked out! And with my brilliant plan, we won't even need to fight the Titans yet!”

“The one problem with your plan,” a voice called out from behind the villains.

“Is that it actually requires you to leave the house instead of sitting around gossiping!” 

The teen titans had arrived. And they were not happy.

“Humm, come to think of it that is kind of an important step.” Said kitten.

“Titans go!” Yelled robin as the team sprang into action. 

Mammoth went to take a swing at cyborg but the titan ducked and mammoths fist went straight threw the wall. Kitten whipped him across the backside of the head. 

“Ow! Whadid ya do that for?”

“This is still my room you knucklehead! WERE STILL IN MY HOUSE!!” Kitten screeched. “And you lot!” She pointed at the titans “I'm pretty sure you're guilty of breaking and entering, so unless you want to join us all in prison I suggest you GET OUT!!” 

“She can't do that!” Beast Boy said turning to cyborg “can she do that?” Cyborg shrugged. 

“Weather this is your house or not, you're still criminals and we're still going to bring you to justice!” Said Robin.

“No no kittens got a point.” Blackfire said “why is it only you who gets no consequences?”

“Sister you are making none of the sense!”

“I have it on good authority that Robin robbed Wayne tec and a bunch of other technology manufacturers, cyborg briefly joins the Hive academy which counts as a terrorist organization, raven literally caused the apocalypse, starfire destroyed two whole city blocks when she first arrived, and beast boy is wanted in six separate quadrants of the galaxy for dog impersonation!”

“And does anything happen? No! You just sit up there in your fancy tower, witch btw I'm pretty sure you don't pay taxes on, free as birds! All because you have a catchy theme song and you occasionally catch some crooks. Now I ask you Robin, where's the justice in that?”

At first the titans were speechless, no one had ever put it like that to them.

“Yeah like you're any better!” Bb shouted at the Hive.

“But, like, aren't we thou? I mean really, excluding me, (since technically I haven't committed any crimes on earth) they what? Robbed some banks and some malls? That hardly compares when you willingly hand over the earth to an evil demon, ya practically gift wrapped it for him, right miss gem shall be his portal.”

“LEAVE HER ALONE BLACKFIRE!” Beast boy yelled.

“Hey y'all, I don't mean to tempt fate, and gift horse in the mouth and all, but why ain't the spooky chick said nothing yet?” Asked a Billy.

He was right, they all turned to look at raven, it looked like she and Kyd wykkyd were having a staring contest so intense, that sweat had started to drip down to their foreheads. 

“Hey dude! Earth to Raven!” Beast Boy asked but got no response. “Ray-ray! Raven! Gloomy gus! Doom ‘n gloom! Rea! RAVEN!”

“WHAT?!?!?” Roared Raven spinning around to growl at the small green titan. But as soon as her eye contact with Kyd broke, him and the Hive were suddenly gone.

“You imbecile! I was using my powers to keep him from using his and teleporting away!” 

“So they got away?” 

“We failed?”

‘’Not yet” said Robin “this isn't over!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done, I had the worst writers block!  
> Any way it's done now and as all ways, feed back is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short, I wrote this at midnight and wanted to post it before I lost my nerve. Next chapter will be longer I promise.  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading the story, I had fun writing it.  
> The Hive was all ways telly fun in the show and they started to get a lot of attention near the end of season 5, so this was my take on them. I'll try to keep up a consistent update schedule, but there's all ways school and life and stuff.  
> This was my first fic so any creative criticism or genaral criticisms you have would be very appreciated!


End file.
